So far and screwed
by InDaDarkRoom
Summary: some random story bout the game final fantasy X XD


Kilika Dream

Well… I don't own FFX but I have played the game. In this story… I added a few of my own characters. Hope you in enjoy! Oh and There will be more…

Crap…

Akiri and I danced together in circles. Her dress fluttered in the fresh air. We

were outside of the school in the court yard.

"What a beautiful day it is Supa!" She said to me.

Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, I held her hand, "Finally the last day of school… all of the work, finished!" I jumped up and down,

"Let's go Akiri! The bus is here!" I pointed to the yellow bus pulling into the parking lot.

Akiri and I ran to our bus.

"Bye Akiri, bye Supa!" Skyland waved.

Skyland Summon was Akiri's cousin. She lived beside me three doors down. Her hair color was beautiful- it was blonde with shots of fire red streaks. At her waist was a studded belt with long beads strung down to her knees. Since the day I can remember, we have always called her a hippy.

We gathered onto the bus and sat down at the left side. "Window…" Akiri pointed.

I nodded. She sat next to me by the window. At the same time we set our nap sacks on our laps. She sat at the window waving to her friends. I smiled. She turned to me, "Supa, Skyland says meet her at her house at five tonight." She raised her right eye brow.

"Why five?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Akiri turned away.

The bus began to move slowly away from the lot. Everyone chatted to each other about random things. Akiri and I didn't say anything the whole way home. I was curious to why I would have to wait until five to go to Skyland's house. This wasn't normal. What could go wrong, I mean… I stumbled over my thoughts.

The bus jolted… "NEXT!" The bus driver yelled at us.

I jumped up out of my seat, "Come Akiri," I held out my hand, "Are you coming?"

Akiri didn't budge. She just stared at me. "Go Supa, just go."

I turned; I walked down the narrow aisle. I hopped onto the side walked across from my house. I began to walk up my drive way. I couldn't help to notice that tears filled her eyes. What was wrong?

Later that night

Thursday 4:39 pm

I sat in front of my computer talking to my friends on MSN.

_BLEEP_

I noticed that Akiri signed online. I clicked her name and tried to talk to her.

_Supa says: hey Akiri!_

_Akiri 3 says: hi Supa._

_Supa says: are you okay? After school today, you seemed upset. Why didn't you get off at my stop? _

_Akiri 3 says: there is too many questions and answers… Supa. _

I paused. I was very confused. What does she mean _too many questions and too many answers? _From what I can tell there were only two questions that I asked.

I went back to our conversation.

_Supa says: umm… you lost me Akiri! What is going on?_

_Akiri 3 says: there is so much going on in the two days of school. I can only say so much Supa. Please understand. Do you want the bad news or the good news first?_

_Supa says: to be honest, the bad news… it is so easy getting over your bad news. You are a VERY happy person! _

_Akiri 3 says: what the hell Supa! You think I am HAPPY ALL THE TIME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIVES A PERFECT LIFE! My dad and some other guy have been hanging around a lot and and… AHH!_

_Akiri 3 says: my father screwed up… tonight he is going to a fight. If he loses… you lose me. _

_Supa says: OMG I am so sorry Akiri .Who is this other guy then? _

_Akiri 3 says: I have to go… wish us good luck. See you at five. _

Akiri signed offline. It was now 4:50 pm

Maybe I should get going… I thought to myself.

"Mom! I am going Skyland's now!" I yelled down the stares. I slid down the railing mom stopped me on her way up the stares,

"Supa, you were supposed to be there around four-ish!" She was concerned.

"Plans changed today mom." She patted me on the head.

"Okay," she smiled, "I hope everything turns out alright!" then she waved to me on my way out the door. I put my hands in my pockets and began down my side walk from my house. There was a bit of a breeze from the lake five minutes away from my home area. I decided to take a short cut today. I headed for Akiri's back yard. Maybe I could pick her up before hand.

I jumped over her fence…

"What the-" I slipped over some watery substance. I fell flat on my head. I sat up quickly. Looking into the pool in Akiri's yard,

"My reflection…" I sighed. I touched my face. My nose bled. I held my hand at my nose, "Crap."

Blood dripped from my face onto my shirt.

_**BOOM BANG CRASH!**_

I looked at the kitchen window of Akiri's house. I saw Akiri's mother and father fighting. I stood up and ran to the front door.

**Knock!**

"Wait a second Harold, you can't be serious! YOUR Ga--" I could hear her mother yell at her father, "Someone is here hun."

I head her foot steps get closer, she opened the door.

"Hey kid." She greeted me.

"Akiri!" She yelled at the stares.

She grabbed my wrist, "Supa… say good bye…"

Her mother dropped to her knees crying. I patted her back, "Mrs. Maple?"

Akiri came down the stares. She looked around; glared at me.

"Come! We must go!" She demanded.

I shifted towards her mother, "Akiri! What the hell is going on here! And what is with your mom?!"

I flung my hands in the air. She smacked me across the face.

"I said don't ask!" Akiri wiped her hands on her jacket. "Yuk…blood."

I felt my cheeks, they were hot. I had blood all over my hands and face. My eyes watered.

"Bye Mrs. Maple." I whispered.

We left her house. Walking side by side… Akiri was holding my hand, "Akiri I am NOT a baby!" I was beginning to get mad.

"Why couldn't you just walk directly to Skyland's house?" She clutched my hand.

"I wanted to see if you were going to be okay." I tried to loosen my hand from Akiri's hand. She stopped; she clutched her hand over mine even harder.

"He lost." She began to tremble.

I hugged her. "Akiri, where are you going to go then?"

"I don't know. May be Skyland's but her parents are never home." She sobbed.

We started to walk again, not saying anything.

We finally reached Skyland's house. Skyland watched us through her bedroom window.

She opened the window,

"Hi guys! We ran out of chocolate milk for today!"

Both Akiri and I looked up at the blonde and red haired girl, "I am not here for that today Skyland!" Akiri shot back at her.

I looked down at the ground. "I don't want to lose you Akiri." I told myself.

Skyland opened the front door for us. She grabbed my face, "You are bleeding Supa."

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

She grabbed our hands. "Come on in, you guys," She started to cry too, "My mom needs to ask you guys some questions.

We all sat down in the living room. "Supa, Akiri," Ms. Summon directed.

"What is it that we must speak about?" I asked.

"Supa, as you may have heard in the last three hours, Akiri might lose you. Her father decided to get involved in some horrible things. His "co-workers" or what-ever you may call them want her. She is in great danger and her father is fighting alone against three other men."

My jaw dropped to the center rug. Skyland was balling her eyes out. Akiri stared in awe at her aunty.

"My mother phoned you." She cried.

Her aunty nodded.

"Oh my…" Skyland put her hands over her mouth.

"Skyland, take Supa to the bathroom and get him cleaned up please." Her mother asked.

Skyland looked at me and I followed her to the bathroom. She sat me down on the toilet seat.

"Heressa a cloth," Skyland handed it to me, "wipe it up and then come to the living room. There is more to say… I think?"

I wiped my face off and look into the mirror. I saw fear. I smelt fear, I tasted fear.

"SUPA SMEX!" Her mother paged me.

I hurried down the narrow hall. "Yes."

I sat down beside Akiri, "Hold me Supa Smex. I am so scared. I don't want to leave this town. I love this place. I love these people. I…" She was shaking so much.

I took her hand and set it on my lap.

"I won't let you go Akiri." I told her.

"I love you Supa. You are my best friend." She set her head onto my lap. I pet her hair.

"Shhhhh…" I whispered.

**RING RING RING RING **

Skyland and her mother looked at the phone. I glanced down Akiri's head.

"Let it ring." Skyland and I said at the same time.

Akiri sat up and rushed to the ringing phone,

"_Hello?" She answered._

"_Hello, is Akiri Maple there please?" The voice asked. _

Akiri looked around the room. I shivered.

_Akairi gulped, "Yes. This is she…"_

"_Pack your bag; we are going on a long journey."_

"_Ughh…" _

_**-Click**_

Akiri dropped the phone. "He… he LOST!" Akiri scream,

"Supa he lost!"

I ran to my best friend, "No! Oh no! No!" I cried.

I begged on my hands and knees, "Please, no, this can't happen!"

Skyland and her mother watched us cry and hug each other, "There has to be something we can do to save you Akiri!" My vision was going burry.

My eyes were swelling up from crying so much.

Six hours later

Skyland, Akiri and I sat on the porch. Akiri had her packed bag set beside her waiting for her ride. I held both Akiri and Skyland's hands. They both shivered and cried together.

I tried to hold it in… or may be I just couldn't cry any longer.

The stars were bright in the night sky. The moon shined down into the front lawn. The night was still. Far off in the distance we could hear honking. Akiri began to shake even more then before. "I love you Supa," Akiri shook, "Do not forget me."

Tears filled my eyes once again. "I won't."

A black convertible drove up the drive way. Skyland fingered the man in the front seat. The man parked the car beside us. He stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hello. I am John. D. Stick. I am looking for a…" Then man pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Oh yes, Akiri Maple."

Akiri stood up. My heart was beating so fast. I blew her some kisses. "Bye…" She whimpered.

The man grabbed her hand and showed her to the car. "YOU JERKS BETTER BE NICE TO MY COUSON!" Skyland hollered, "Stupid hobo's…" she sat down.

The car pulled away from the house and drove away.

"Good-bye." I said for the last time. Tears ran down my face into the palms of my hands. I fell to the ground crying. "No, this can't happen! I loved her." I crawled up in a little ball at the bottom of the stares. Skyland rubbed my back.

"Everything will be okay Supa. She will be ok," Skyland tried calming me down, "My mom said that this man will take great care of her and she would be happier." She tried to make me feel better I thought.

I sat upwards towards her, "You fail." I looked down at a bracelet I wore on my left hand, "This could be the last time I ever see her again, Skyland."

"You should have a little more faith then that!" Skyland scolded,

"You always look for the bad things in people! That man could be a gentle man!"

The blonde and red haired girl stood up and walked away.

"You are SO wrong!" I shouted at her, "How would you know!"

She looked back at me, "Go home Supa Smex!"

I wrote in my diary that night; I never wrote in my diary! I guess tonight was something I could remember although it was something I didn't want to remember.

_June 30th 2003 _

_12:40 am _

_Dear: Diary, _

_Today, my best friend Akiri Maple was taking away to a whole new world… maybe a whole new life too. It has been two hours and forty minutes since she was taking away. I miss her a lot already. Some day I am going to find her and take her home with me. I am going to raise money and run away… I'll even take Skyland with me. She is always coped up in her room anyway… she needs a little adventure! _

_Signed, _

_Supa Smex_

_P.S Someone shoot me_

I set my diary and the pink and white heart pen on the end of my bed. I lay down in my bed next to my desk. I tucked my arms behind my head and sighed. What was I going to do next? The summer of 2003 just begun, crappy I had to admit. I took the bracelet off my wrist and held it in my hands. "Best friends forever…" I said out loud.

I brought the bracelet closer to my left eye, it read:

'_You are mine and I am yours. With love from A. Maple' _

I kissed the words of friendship written on my bracelet.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I glanced at my closed bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hey Supa- honey, Skyland is on the phone." My mother passed me the phone.

"Thanks mom." I covered the speaker, "Did she sound okay?"

My mother frowned and pointed at me, "Talk to her Supa!"

"_Hello?" I asked nervously._

"_Supa, I am so sorry about earlier! I shouldn't have tried to make things better. I know Akiri is going to be miserable…knowing her… she--"_

"_Its okay" I interrupted, "I know what Akiri is like. She's probably going to run away." _

"_She's going to come find you, Supa. You ARE her best friend,"_

I grinned. True… I might add.

"_Well… someday we are going to find her. Both you and I, Skyland, but how do you know that she is going to come to me?"_

"_Supa, you are all she would EVER talk about. You're like a brother to her. OH! Well! I got to go now!" _

"_Bye Skyland! Love you!"_

_-Click_

The line went blank.

I never realized that I would miss her that bad. It was now 2:02 am.

I rubbed my eyes, I better get some sleep. Tomorrow I have some research to find out about Akiri's dad. I must find out what he was thinking! After all… ever since I met Akiri her dad seemed like a decent man. What would come over him and why wouldn't Akiri's mom do a DAMN THING!?!

Next Morning

6:00 am

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I reached for my alarm clock and shut it off. I pushed the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. I heard my parents talking down stares at the door.

"_Yeah, he didn't come home till about ten, officer."_

My mother said.

"_Ma-am, what in all happened last night? Did this young girl want to go? Did she and her father discuss this before hand?" _

The man asked my mom.

"_Sir, my son should be getting up right about now… would you like me to go get him?" _

I shut my bedroom door and leaned against the back of it.

"Oh god… why me?"

I didn't want to talk about last night. I felt like a bag of crap.

"Supa, please come down here honey!" She called for me. I put my slippers on and ran down the stares. A tall man, possibly an officer shook my hand, "Hello, Supa Smex. I am Officer Kumara. Can I ask you some questions?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure, as much as I can say," I let go of his large hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

"Guys, why don't we go to the kitchen and discuss this there?" My mother motioned her arms towards to kitchen.

My mother pulled out three chairs for us.

"So kid, tell me… who was the little girl?"

Mother passed Officer Kumara a cup of coffee.

"Her name is Akiri Maple. She is ten-years-old. The man that took her away was named John.D.Stick." I twiddled my thumbs.

The man looked back at me, "Supa, did your friend act strange on the last day of school?"

"She was fine all through the day. After school she kinda settled down. Akiri wasn't normal… she seemed tired."

He sipped from his cup.

"I am afraid I will never see her again." I began to cry once again, "Do you think I will be able to, ever?"

He shook his head, "John.D.Stick is a good man. He was a former cop in the town district. Ms. Maple will be safe with him. According to what we found out by Skyland Summon and her family… our records say that her dad is good parent too, but her mother… that's a different story."

My mom clapped her hands together, "Okay, Officer Kumara. You should go. My son needs to get ready for the day," My mother winked at me.

I ran up the stares my bedroom, quickly got dressed and went on the internet.

_Bleep! _

_Skyland has just signed on._

…My messenger told me.

I logged onto my e-mail and checked for messages. Maybe if I tried contacting Akiri, I wondered, maybe she will answer? I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I was so tired. Yawn

_Skyland say: was he at your house too?_

I saw that Skyland tried talking to me, I minimized my hotmail and clicked Skyland's convo.

_Supa says: Ya, why? Did he ask you what you knew about Akrir?_

_Skyland says: yeahhh… I just said she was my cousin and that I am going to run away for good. _

_Supa says: run away for good? Where the hell ARE YOU? Are you ok!?!_

_Skyland says: I am at the Lake Winnipeg Lodge. My mom paid one of her co-workers to take me here on their helicopter. _

_Supa says: so you're alone? Why didn't you take me!? Am I that much of a pain? Something is going on here that I don't know about._

_Skyland says: Well… no… but I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. May be you should go to my house and ask my mom. Or I can phone her and ask her myself if you could some how get here. Nothing is going on…_

_Supa says: No. You can tell Akiri to phone me. I know she's there! _

_Skyland says: Is it that obvious? _

_Supa says: Yeah. Well… get her to phone me when you find her okay? _

_Skyland says: Okay! Bye for now Supa Smex! I'll give her your message! _

I exited the conversation. I closed my laptop and threw my head on the desk. Why me! Why can't I find her? Suddenly the phone rang, I picked it up,

"_Hi!" _

"_Oh my god Supa is it you?" _

"_YES! Akiri are you okay?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_So… is your dumb dad going to send you back?"_

"_Supa… why are you acting like this is some kind of screwed up mystery? My father is a good man and John is too."_

"_Are you happy?"  
_

"_Yes. My dad is coming too… john and him are getting married."_

I droppedthe phone. They are GETTING MARRIED? My head was spinning… I thought it was a fight? I picked up the phone again.

"_Sorry about that Akiri, did you say they are getting married?"_

"_Yes. I couldn't really say too much two days ago."_

"_Then why did Officer Kumara come to my house to talk to me; he came to Skyland's too."_

"_Supa, I knew you would turn this into something it's not. I was crying that night because I didn't want to hurt you nor leave you. I love you, but I am here now. I am staying here, for I am now happier than I was before." _

"_I…I cannot believe what I am hearing Akiri! I thought we were best friends! I thought…I am so sorry. I should have never doubted myself at all!" _

"_Don't worry about it Supa. Someday we will be together, and now when you hold Skyland's hand… think of me, as I do look like her."_

"_Sort of, I will find you someday." _

Several Hours Later

I felt let down. No one told me anything. My head like it was going to explode. Why didn't she just tell me the truth? Why couldn't she tell me? Why the f would her dad and a MAN GET MARRIED? Sure, these days that is a new trend but what the hell! Why Akiri's dad? After asking myself on-going questions, I fell asleep. **I dreamt that Akiri and I were waiting at the bus stop holding hands we must have been sixteen or something. Everyone was telling us what a cute couple we were. When the bus came to pick us up, I picked her up and carried her onto the bus. The bus driver gave her flowers and everyone cheered for us. She sat at the window seat on my lap. Her laugh was so adorable. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight shone threw the window beside us. She began to sing to me, her voice, so beautiful, calming. Her smile glowed. I kissed her sugar flavored lips. **

"**I love you." I whispered into her ear. She chuckled. **

"**Marry me." I asked her. **

**She nodded her head, her curls bounced. "Oh my!"**

I woke up; with my mothers hand held over my head. "Are you feeling alright honey?" She asked me.

I sat up, "Where is Akiri?"

My mother looked at me as if I were crazy. Everyone knew something I didn't know. I was determined to find out what it was!

"She is with her dad, or I mean dads'," My mom hugged me, "She is going to be happy Supa. Don't stress yourself over a girl you are only ten-years-old sweet heart."

"Why was she so sad on Friday- last day of school then?"

"She was sad because she probably didn't want to tell you what was going on."

I couldn't believe this. She was NOT there because she wanted to. She was there because she HAD to.

"Mom, I am going to find Akiri whether she likes it or not. I will find her."

I grabbed a bag that was already packed under my bed and left the room. "Good-bye mom."

She sat on my bed and watched me leave. I opened the front door and headed down the sidewalk. I wish things didn't have to come to this, now I am going to do what I have to do, I thought to myself. I suddenly stopped and slapped myself, "DAMN!"

I ran back to my house and swung open the door, "MOM!" I called, "I forgot something…"

My mother came down the stares holding my lime green cell phone, "Umm, here you go!" She grunted, "Good-bye?"

I gave her another hug, opened the front door then shut it on my way out. Mom stood in the window watching me. I looked back at her… she just waved and blew kisses. What the heck was with her? Why isn't she crying or telling me not to go? Is she on my side? I wondered. (I did a lot of thinking… obviously…)

I came to a cross walk. I began to cross it, "HEY SUPA!"

I turned around and dropped my bag, "Aww… shit!" I said under my breath.

A girl ran to me and tried to help pick up my things, "WHAT ARE YOU trying TO DO!?" I snapped.

She handed me my cell and smiled, "How are things Supa?" The girl brushed her bangs back, "Look at me you noob!"

It was Skyland.

"What do you want?"

She grabbed my shoulder, "I couldn't bring Akiri home because she is happy where she is."

The tip of my ears felt red-hot and I had a sudden erg to kill someone… possibly SKYLAND or one of her two "gay" dads!!! BLARG

I looked into her pupils and inched towards her, "You told me she would come looking for me and"

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, "NOW WHAT!"

Skyland tilted her head and eye-balled me.

"_Hello?" I answered. _

"_I am really sorry about all of this Supa! Will you ever forgive me?" _

"_Yes I will. Or I mean I do! You can be with your dad's or what-ever you may call them. You can stay where you want to stay."_

"_Aren't you mad at me for doing this to you?" _

"_Nope. I have thought A LOT about this whole situation! If you're happy I am happy."_

"_Okay Supa! Talk soon! Love ya! Bye! _

I hung up. Skyland had her mouth WIDE open, "Catching flies?" I pushed her jaw closed.

"No Supa!" She threw her hands in the air.

We laughed, "You lied. You're not happy."

Skyland focused ahead of us as we were walking, "Wait. Are you happy?"

I jumped in front of her and kissed her fore head, "I feel like an idiot! Akiri and I are best friends and we have been for along time!"

Skyland shook her head.

"Yeah but Supa, it's not like you guys are soul mates! Do you really think you guys _need _each other?"

Right now, I could probably slap Skyland, but I wasn't the violent type. I hated that fact that she was so damn JEALOUS! I wasn't going to tell her that I think she was jealous though, I didn't need to, she knows she is jealous!

I think?

"Coffee?" Skyland jumped, "Supa? Where are we going?"

I didn't bother to answer. She wasn't coming with me and that was that!

"Whose we?" I turned to her, "Where _are _you going?"

"I asked you first!" She shot back at me!

"Well… I probably have a better point than you so answer _my_ question first!" I winked, "_Please, _do it for me!"

Skyland looked down at her feet, "I was following you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Your mom phoned me!"

My mom probably phoned Skyland to hunt me down and talk some sense into me right? AM I RIGHT? I scratched my head and rubbed my chin.

"That's funny. I guess I should go home." I kicked some gravel out of my way.

"Yeah, please do. Kilika is really far away," Skyland's voice narrowed down.

Kilika? Where the hell is that?

"Lets not stand here and scratch our heads! Why don't we go for coffee? " Skyland cheered up.

So we went for coffee.

20 minutes later.

For that time we talked about Akiri, our friendship, how coffee is made, (Skyland has a thing for that!) and next I was going to bring up Kilika!

"Here's you coffee miss." A waiter poured some more coffee for Skyland.

"Thanx!" She smiled.

She sipped from the cup and smiled, "YUM!"

She must have been awake, god that girl LIVES off of that crap! Yuk… I thought. Coffee is god once or MAYBE twice a day… but fifty billion is kind of pushing the limit…

"So, anyways, as I was saying, they grind the coffee beans in this coffee bean- grinder- machine- thing and then BANG!" Her eyes winded, "BANG!"

I shook my head, "OK! I'm awake!"

"Huh?" she stared at me funny, "I wasn't asking if you were awake?"

I could tell I easily confused her. I laughed.

"About Kilika." I changed the subject. (FAST, I might add…)

"Oh right!" She swallowed her coffee, "Kilika is like some weird fantasy place. I want to go there. Akiri is going there with her dad and John."

I sat up in my chair, "Hmm. I like it!"

"_Dear god! _Now what are you planning on doing? You screwed yourself over on trying to hunt Akiri down before." Skyland nagged her head against the table.

She had a point, but I wasn't going to listen to her anytime soon.

"Where can I find a paper or something that gives me information on 'Kilika'?" I folded my arms.

"I…I don't know."

I stood up out of the chair and grabbed my wallet out of my bag, "Here's the cash! Phone me when my mom is worried." I threw five dollars on the table.

I rushed out the door and ran the street. I ran to a near by park bench and threw my bag down at the ground. I dug out my cell and dialed Akiri's number.

"Come on ring- ring!" I swallowed hard, "YES!"

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Akiri!" _

I squealed into the phone.

"_Hey Supa! How have you been?" _

"_I've been okay. I have been thinking of you a lot lately…"_

"_You ALWAYS think of me Supa! Anyways, I am going away soon. John won four tickets to this really cool Island!"_

"_Where to? Is it in the area?"_

" _I don't know. But it's called Kilika! It's like Disney Land only BETTER!" _

"_Hmm, I have never been there either! People say it's AWESOME!" _

"_Yes, but… Kilika is BETTER! That's what dad and John said to me!!" _

"_Four tickets ahe?"_

"_YOU COULD COME! Oh would you come to Kilika with me, Supa!? I miss you so much!"_

"_I would love to!" _

"_Anyway, I'll e-mail you! Have to go! Bye!"_

"_Bye!"_

I sighed with relief. YAY! I am going to Kilika! At this point in time, I could probably scream something crazy! Soon, I would be seeing the love of my life… OH! I mean, my best friend! I decided to go home and tell mom what was going on. I walked to the bus depot and bought tickets for the bus ride home. As I waited for my bus to come I sat in the parking lot on an old stump. I pulled out my cell phone and started to play some games.

"Woohoo! Going to kick some a-"

"You _play _Star fox?" someone laughed behind me, "Right. My name is Lulu."

I turned around to see what looked like a witch!

"Uhh, hi?" I gestured to shake her hand, "I am Supa Smex."

"Please, _do not _touch me!" She ripped her hand out of my hand.

"What bus are you taking?"

"I am going home. I live on the other side of the city."

She shook her and smiled, "That's cool. I live in Kilika. I came here to see my dad and his new _wife, husband or what-ever. Unfortunately, _my bus doesn't come till later._" _

Lulu kind of smiled. I thought to myself for a moment… her dad is gay? Akiri's dad is gay! Lulu still stood there watching me think. _Do I look funny when I think!? _

"Lulu, what is your dad's wife's name?" I asked.

"His _Husband's_ name is Harold Maple and he has a kid too. I haven't met her yet though." She pointed out.

OH MY GOD!

"I KNOW HER!" I dropped my cell.

"Here," she bent down and picked it up, "Can you come with me then?"

"I don't have any money, just a twenty." I told her.

"My dad is rich! I can help!" Her face glowed in the sunlight, "Please come with me! I don't know them very well."

She made me feel really bad. If I said no… then I'd be doomed or something. Like I said before, she looked like a witch!

Well, I thought, I do have my cell phone, some clothing and she's going to pay for me to get to Lake Winnipeg. I looked at my cell phone, maybe I should phone my mom before I make any plans. I punched in my number and called mom.

She was alright with the plan. Hopefully, Lulu isn't some rapist or a stalker of some sort. Nah… she's alright!

I put my hands in my pocket, "Lulu, I would love to come with you to L.W."

She gave me a weird look that maybe meant something like 'aww sweet!' or 'great to know you can come', but she didn't say a darn thing.

"So what time does that bus come?"

"Here's hundred and fifty bucks, buy your tickets and a drink." Lulu handed me the money.

"Thanx." I jumped with excitement, "You like coffee?"

She looked up at me from the ground, "GO!"

I turned around and ran towards the Bus Depot ticket booth.

Once I returned she was on her phone talking to someone. When I got at leased seven feet close to her, she signaled to go away. I gave her the stink eye, "GRR!"

After she was off the phone she came to me holding our bags. We both sat down on the ground next to the stump. I didn't want to sit on it because I wanted to be the gentleman. Wonder why she's not sitting on the stump?

Who knows! Maybe she likes dirt! 

Playing games on our cell phones was amusing for several hours, 'tis great… until Lulu's phone died.

"GOD DAMN PHONE!" She stomped around, "Why did he have to buy this one!"

I put my hood over my head hoping I could hide. She ran up behind me and tore it off and screamed more into the air or me? I didn't pay much attention. Two hours went by… I swore I went deaf in one ear. Maybe I could possibly make her laugh! YES!

"_Your last name is Stick!" I joked. _

I shut my phone.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Umm… NEVER MIND!" I sat up and grabbed my things and ran as fast as I could!

"You ARE so lucky Mr. Smex!" She pointed at the bus pulling into the lot.

"Whoa! You remembered my last name!" I was surprised.

We got onto the bus, I grabbed a window seat and she grabbed one across from me.

"Scared of girls?" I laughed.

"Piss off!" She made it clear to me she was not in a good mood.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. _What-ever…_

The bus ride must have been already four hours. My head was pounding; all of Lulu's yelling got to me pretty badly. I put my feet on the seat and grabby my cell phone. I flipped it open and turned it on. I waited for thirty seconds when I received a text message from Akrir and my mother.

I opened Akiri's T.M first.

_Hey Supa_

_Hope the trip is working out. I forgot to mention something to you before. John's daughter is coming too. He said that she was a little bit different and has some weird issues. YIKES! Anywho… maybe you'll meet her on the way! Love Ya! Bye!_

_- Akiri 3 _

Lucky me! I had already met Lulu and I don't think she cared much for me.

I replied.

_Akiri,_

_I met your step sister, Lulu. Yes, you're right she is a bit different. I like her though. She is not afraid to speak her mind. Not something I'd do everyday! Talk l8r! Bye!_

_- Supa _

I sent the text message and then got to moms.

My mother's message was short, she said she loved me and hoped for the best. I was a brave ten-year-old and that I take after her and my father. YAY! I thought!

I logged into my cell-web and searched for some games. "Nothing new." I said out loud.

I looked over at the seat next to me. Lulu was sleeping, she held onto her stomach. Her bangs covered her white face. This is going to be a long ride, I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and leaned back into my seat. I feel asleep.

Hi!!

This is the writter! READ MORE!


End file.
